the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuka Zamamee
Zuka Zamamee was a Covenant Spec-Ops Elite in charge of about three Grunts during the Battle of Installation 04. Zuka's three Grunts were all idiots, apart from one, Yayap, who was argueably smarter than Zuka himself. Zuka was sent aboard the Pillar of Autumn to capture Captain Keyes, but he failed thanks to the fact that one of his Grunts shot him in the back by accident, and he had to be taken to a boarding craft by his Grunts. Dishonoured, he killed the Grunt who had shamed him. He even considered killing himself, but relented and killed the other Grunt instead. This left just him and Yayap. Yayap decided that the way in which Zuka could regain his honor was by killing the Demon, who had slaughtered every single Covenant on board the Pillar of Autumn, making the attack a failure. Zuka agreed, and they set off. After dramatically crashing their boarding craft onto the surface of the ring, Zuka and Yayap spotted Johnny's escape pod coming down over a ridge. They fired a flare up into the windscreen that blinded the pilot, causing her to screw up the landing. However, Johnny survived and escaped. Zuka and Yayap once again tried to kill Johnny when he was driving through some caves in a Warthog. As he was driving over the bridge made of frozen shampoo, they attempted to deactivate it, only for the circuit to backfire and cause an overload. The massive towers that Marines were hiding in had to vent plasma as a result, but it was too late. The power fluctuation broke the containment field surrounding the Flood storage facilities, and the Flood broke free. Unaware of this, Zuka and Yayap travelled to the Covenant ship Truth and Reconciliation for more orders, however, they found the ship in ruins. The Humans had raided the ship and released their Captain, blowing up half of the ship in the process. Disgusted, Yayap and Zuka escaped in a Spirit Dropship. They once again crashed the ship back on Halo, this time in a swamp. Realising the Flood was free, they fled, and swam across a massive ocean to a huge island where they realised the Humans were attacking. Yayap picked up a fallen Fuel Rod Gun and took a pot-shot at an approaching Pelican. Amazingly, he hit it, and it went down near a stack on the beach. They realised it was full of Rocket Launchers which they didn't want to take as it was considered heresey to use Human weapons. Instead they made their way into the centre of the island. Wandering through the scenes of carnage, they caught a glimpse of the Demon boarding a Pelican, which flew underground. They follwed in an abandoned Banshee, with Yayap clinging to the outside as they descended. Zuka and Yayap flew down, down, down and even further down until they reached a little platform. Finding scattered dead bodies of various Covenant soldiers they assumed this was were the Demon had disembarked. Instead of following him, they took the route of the Pelican and ended up in a snowy canyon. They saw another Pelican flying overhead, which had somehow managed to fit both a Scorpion and a Warthog on its back. Realising that the other Pelican was going to help the Demon, they shot it down with their Banshee, but they were disappointed to find that its crew and its vehicles survived. They flew to the control room which was being hastily readied for the impending attack. Because they didn't want to run into any Covenant forces, they flew in through the top hatch, and landed in the central Control Room. There, they saw the areas of the ring where the Flood had escaped, and realised that the Human Captain that Zuka had been told to capture was there in the facility. Zuka decided to go and fulfil his mission and regain his honor, despite the fact that Yayap had a better plan. So Zuka and Yayap went their seperate ways. Zuka flew the Banshee all the way to the swampland where they had landed the Spirit. Everything was exactly as they had left it, apart from the fact that there was a Pelican crashed into the rocks near their original crash site. Zuka entered the facility on foot, not wanting to attract too much attention. He descended in the lift but soon realised that he was too late. Human remains coupled with a smattering of Covenant forces left panicky and leaderless told him that the fight had already occured. The Flood were released, but where were they? Becoming worried, Zuka thought about leaving. As he checked the lift he realised that something was descending... it was the Demon! He thought fast, and dived behind some crates. The Demon stepped off the lift and into the facility. Zuka considered attacking him, but thought better. No, he thought, let the Flood kill him, then he could take all the glory! Zuka escaped the facility and ran out of the lift room. Suddenly, Yayap jumped him from nowhere, and explained that he had ridden the Pelican that brought the Demon to the swamp, by grabbing onto one of the wings. Yayap made a plan to trap the Demon inside the facility, guaranteeing his demise. They hauled explosives from the crashed Pelican onto the lift and detonated them, destroying the lift and sending it crashing down to the floors below. Little did they know that there was actually another way out, which Johnny used to link back up with the Marines. Zuka and Yayap started to wait, but were forced to flee when thousands of flying robots suddenly began appearing all over the place. Content that the Demon was dead, Zuka and Yayap fled the swamp in Zuka's Banshee. They flew to the place where it all started - the Pillar of Autumn. Setting up defenses there, they camped out for a few hours and discussed their progress. However, a proximity alert told them that another Banshee was approaching... and it was manned by the Demon. Outraged, Zuka revealed himself to the occupying Covenant forces and demand that they help him. He helped defend the engine rooms but was driven out when the Flood attacked the ship. He made his way to the top floor of the engine room, were he activated a lift to the service elevators. When he reached the top, he found Yayap leading a group of Grunts. Berating Yayap for abandoning him and sending him away, he took command of the group of Grunts and took the lift back down to the engine room. However, halfway down they heard a massive crash, and the ship began to burn. When they reached the bottom, the Demon was waiting for them, and despite Zuka's best efforts to kill him, he was struck down. The last ting Zuka saw before his pulverisation by a frag grenade was the Demon staring down at him. Category:Members